Beakers And Sinks
by the-pony-wizard
Summary: Matthew Williams is that one kid in the back of the classroom that no one sees or knows. Gilbert Beilsmidt is that one kid that is a total genius and jock-punk combo that everyone loves. One has nothing to hide. One has a dirty little secret that could make everyone rethink him and who he is. How could these two possibly meet? INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Every Day The Same

**(Full Summary) Matthew Williams is that one kid in the back of the classroom that no one sees or knows. Gilbert Beilsmidt is that one kid that is a total genius and jock-punk combo that everyone loves.**  
**One has nothing to hide. One has a dirty little secret that could make everyone rethink him and who he is. How could these two possibly meet? Through strange circumstances involving a paper clip and an exploding beaker.**

**Wait... What?**

**Yeah. A lot of PruCan lately. Anywho, this is AU, so only human names used. Although, Gilbert will be Prussian, Matthew Canadian, and Arthur English (British?), etc.**

**I dont have the glee of owning Hetalia. Which is good. Because the earth cant handle such endless interminable euphoria.**

**Yeah. Done with my cheesy line about not owning Hetalia. On to the story!**

_~Chapter one~ Every Day The Same_

_He sat two seats to the front and one seat to the left. Right next to the window. He always sat on a stool. He always pulled his feet up to rest on the bottom rung. He always tapped his fingers in a quiet pattern as soon as he sat down. He always had his phone in his right back pocket. He always wore his hair the exact same way. He always had the exact same arm bands on. And he always, no matter what, had that iron cross necklace on._

_How did I know this? Well I, Matthew Williams, have been in the exact same class as Gilbert Beilshmidt. For nine years. And only once has he ever recognized i exist. That day, of course, was the best of my pitiful existence. And, just happened, to begin in five minutes._

**~Hetalia!~**

"Alright class. The notes i had for today were destroyed, so we will simply be mixing randomn ingredients together to amuse ourselves until the bell rings." Ms James, the Chemistry teacher, said this while typing at her fancy nancy laptop. I frowned. "So gather into partners. Settle your squabbles on your own."

_Of course. I never get asked to be someone's partner. Never. Never ever ever. Well, maybe someone would, if they could see me. But no one can. So i was stuck alone. Again._

"Hey Gilbert! Wanna be my partner?"

"No Gilbert! Be mine!"

"Heyy Gil, be partners with me?"

I gritted my teeth as i pulled out a few beakers and boxes. One of the most popular boys at school, Gilbert Beilshmidt was also the smartest, the coolest, the most athletic, the cutest-

Scratch that. I didnt think he was cute. Not at all.

But the way he grins, all lopsided like that, makes my heart stop, and the way his red eyes flash with mirth when someone cracks a joke makes my head spin. No, he wasnt cute.

He was adorable.

Hot.

Dreamy.

Awesome.

"Sorry guys, the awesome me doesnt want a partner. Maybe next time, kay?" His voice interrupted my reverie. I blushed and hurredly pulled out the last box i needed. It was so soft, yet strong, and had the most _amazing_ sound to it, like a cat purring.

"Stop it." I muttered to myself. "Theres no way he could ever possibly notice me." This of course depressed me to no end, and I didnt glance up at Gilbert for the next ten minutes. A new record for me. And the only reason i did look up was because i heard a hissing sound and then a loud _BOOM_.

There was the sound of glass tinkling and then of swear words. I immediatly noticed Gilbert, his arm pressed over his eyes, the other holding his cracked and broken goggles. It was pretty obvious what had happened. A few jocks that had been in front of him (and also jealous of him) had thrown something into his beaker, because he was definitely to smart to put an explosive liquid in his concoction. It had exploded, broken his goggles, and some of the stuff had gotten into his eyes.

Ms James glanced up from her computer to look at her star student. "Gilbert, are you alright?" Wow. She actually sounded concerned. Well, he was her star student- and why was Matthew standing there, doing nothing?! He should be helping Gilbert! Just as Matthew decided to do just that, Gilbert slung his black backpack over his shoulder and stepped towards the door.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to wash this out of my eyes." Then the albino turned and rushed out of the room. Me, being the kind, amazing person i was (and also lovestruck), grabbed his notebook and textbook. I quickly packed up and raced out of the room, heading towards the boys bathrooms. The halls were completely devoid of people.

When i reached the blue door i tried to shove through it, but found it was locked. I sighed. _Seriously?_ _I had to use one of my brother's technique's?_ Gah. _Atleast i paid attention..._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a paper clip. Carefully, with my tongue sticking out of my mouth, i slid it into the lock. I finally heard the click and then the second quieter one after twisting it for a bit and pushed open the door. Gilbert was standing over one of the middle white sinks, cupping water in his hands. I watched in morbid fascination as he splashed it into his eyes, then watched one little droplet that traveled down his jaw line, along his neck, and then disppeared under the smoky grey and red T-shirt he wore.

I swallowed and stepped forward, my eyes still fixed on the snowy white collarbone peeking out from under the shirt.

"G-Gilbert... You left y-your books in the s-science room." I watched the albino jump and spin to watch me. His red eyes, gorgeous red eyes, were slightly bloodshot and looked surprised and... and wary? He silently stepped forward and put his hands on his books. I bit my lip when one of his hands overlapped mine slightly. _Oh godd, he sees me... Oh my god..._

"Thanks." I almost fainted when he said that one word in his husky voice. I nodded and let go of his books. I stood there and watched, watched as my one and only crush, walked around me and out the door.

_I'm soooooo stupid..._ I thought.

Then i started dancing.

_Because even though this day was exactly the same, it was a little different._

**~(A/N)~**

**Can i get a cheesy ending? ;)**

**Lol. Yeah. I'm weird. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Canada: You made me seem all obsessed! Like a creeper! GAHH! *tries to shout but sounds like a whisper***

**Me: What was that...? Oh yeah! Sorry if theres any OOC-ness.**

**Prussia: Danke for reading!**


	2. I Swear

**YeAh! I'M BaCk! Lol heyy. Another chapter! Disclaimer was in first chapter.**

**This is a chapter that is kinda M rated for violence... And other things... That i cant mention because they would give the whole story away.**

**Prussia: And rated M for the supreme awesomeness! Its not as awesome as me, but still somewhat awesome!**

**Canada: And its M rated for the supreme over use of the word 'awesome'.**

_~(Chapter Two)~ I Swear_

Two weeks after Gilbert Beilsmidt has talked to me. Two weeks. And i began noticing different things about him. Like how he's skinnier. Before, he was a healthy and lean athlete. Now he's bordering on malnourished. What was wrong with him? He's stopped answering questions in Chemistry and i've noticed he's a lot quieter. I just hope he can get his act together before hockey season starts.

Wow. That was horrible. Did i really just think that? Oh my god, i did. Wow. I'm turning into jerk.

But still. I had to approach him about it. He looked really sick.

As soon as the bell rung i was running through the hall. I shoved past people as hard as i could, muttering apologies no one would hear. Where was he? Slightly panicked, i furvintely looked around, trying to spot his white hair.

Where... Where... There!

He was pretty far down the hall. Two other hockey players, some of the biggest on the team, where leaning over him. And what was Gilbert doing... Wait, what? Why was he meekly pressed against the locker? Why wasnt he being the sarcastic, hilarious person everyone knows? The biggest one, I didnt know his name, leaned in real close to Gilbert and whispered something. Then he slapped the books out of Gilbert's hands.

What was going on? Was Gilbert actually... getting bullied? What?! As soon as the two bullies walked away, the Prussian swept his books up and raced to the bathroom. I followed, for once almost keeping up with the albino. Why was he so slow? Why was he panting?! I thought he was at his athletic peak! That was what Gilbert's best friend, Francis Bonnefoy (and also my cousin) had told me.

Gilbert rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I heard the lock click shut. I waited a few seconds, then picked it. Once again, Gilbert was leaning over the sink, but this time he wasnt splashing water into his eyes. No, water was falling from his eyes. I stared as the door swung shut and locked silently. Was one of the toughest kids in school... actually... crying?

And then, of course, he looked up into the mirror through his fake punk glasses and started talking.

_Why not?_

"Whats wrong with me?" He gasped. "Why... why do i always mess up...? I'm sorry mom... I broke my... promise." I watched, still silent, as he closed his eyes tight and leaned over the sink. And being the shy -and cowardly- person i was, i didnt move when he suddenly threw up. I just stood there and watched as he continued to hurl until there was nothing coming out. I still didnt move when he wiped his mouth and gathered his things and left.

Was Gilbert really anorexic? Was he even anorexic? I didnt really watch him during lunch, seeing as i sat outside to eat. Maybe he was.

It was decided. I'd sit near him during lunch and watch and see- if he didnt eat anything, i'd approach him. If he did eat his food, i'd put him down as being sick.

_~(Two Days Later)~_

Gilbert wasnt in school the next day. I was a little worried, but it made me feel like he was just sick. And that relieved some of my worry.

But then, when he came in to school the next day, he looked even worse. He had a bruise across his cheek bone, which looked dangerously close to being a black eye, and was even skinnier. He didnt say anything at all and walked around with his head down. I didnt even wait till lunch time, right after third period i followed him to the bathroom. No one was in it, since it was the smallest corridor and in the east wing.

As soon as i stepped in after him i closed the door and locked it.

"Gilbert." Even though i was afraid to talk to him, i had to.

The albino glanced up at me with a slightly scared look. When he saw it was me he calmed down.

"Oh. Hey Matthew." I nearly died right there. _He knew my name?! OHMYFUCKINGGOD!_

"Gilbert... You seem to be... s-sick. Are y-you okay?" I watched as Gilbert's face flashed through several different emotions. Surprise, confusion, annoyance, anger, fear, and then hopelessness.

"Yeah Mattie. The awesome me's real sick." He said that in a voice that made me nearly cry. How could the albino sound so beaten down? I stepped closer and angled my head so i could see his eyes. His beautiful,  
gorgeous red eyes he had been so mercilessly teased for a few years ago. Now they were sparkling with unshed tears.

Those eyes stared right into mine, surprise stated obviously in their depths. I wonder if he liked my eyes. They were a strange color, being a violet and blue mix. Much better that my brother, Alfred's, plain blue ones.

Our eyes looked into each other's for a while until he hesitantly lifted his arms up. I kinda guessed what it ment, but i think i guessed right, because when i stepped forward to give him a hug back, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and rested his head on my shoulder. We stood like that for a while until Gilbert stepped back. I was sorta disappointed, but i think my glasses were digging into the side of his face, so i understood.

"Hey Gilbert." I dont know why i was asking this, but i had to. I just couldnt resist. "Wanna come over and hang out tonight? I can take you to school tomorrow."

I watched the other teen carefully. He nodded yes almost immediatly.

"Sounds awesome." He smiled. The first time he had ever smiled at me. And I swear my heart stopped.

**~(A/N)~**

**Wooh... Finally finished that. Okay. I know Gilbert is surpremely OOC, but its purposeful. I mean, he's getting bullied, he's sick, and he's anorexic. I went through that stage and all my friends said i acted really different.**

**Canada: Please review an make Prussia feel better! *hugs Prussia and rubs his cheek against Gilbert's***

**Prussia: Yes! Awesomeley review, favorite, and/or alert! *hugs Canada back and smiles***

**Me: ARNT THEY SO CUTE?! *practically screams***


	3. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Yesh. Chapter three. Mwa ha ha ha ha...**

**Canada&Prussia: Enjoy!**

_~(Chapter Three)~ _

_What Have I Gotten Myself Into?_

I kicked the door open gently.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I really hoped they didnt mind the fact that Gilbert was coming over. I didnt think they would, mainly because I never had any friends TO come over.

"Hey Matthew! C'mere!" I rolled my eyes as Alfred shouted to me. "Just a sec Gil. Can you wait here?" I made sure the albino was comfortable and fine with it before i went down to the basement. Alfred was sitting on the couch in front of the flat screen with his best friend (and boyfriend) Arthur Kirkland.

"What'd ya need Al?" What was with me? Why was i using so many nicknames? I must be really happy.

"Can ya hand Iggy his bag? He needs it and the hero is kinda occupied." I sighed when my brother adressed himself in third person, but still grabbed the rucksack. Meanwhile 'Iggy' was yelling at my brother.

"You bloody git! You should have gotten that and dont call me Iggy!" I wasnt entirely sure what Alfred would do, but when he did do something, it shocked me. Instead of trying to calm down the Brit, he simply leaned over and kissed him, which efficiently shut him up. While the two blonde's were kissing i got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling of loss, of, of... want. I wanted a relationship like that. And with someone like Gilbert-

Okay, i really needed to get back to my friend (i _still_ get shivers when i think that) before he thinks i abandoned him. I chucked the rucksack at Arthur and then raced up the stairs. When i came into the living room i found Gilbert standing awkwardly in front of my mom, clutching his messenger bag strap tightly.

My mom spun around to face me, her golden hair flowing like a river, her violet eyes, just like mine, dancing with glee.

"Oh Matthew, what a lovely friend you have here!" She exclaimed, ten thousand wott smile my brother had inherited shining like the sun. I grinned back at her.

"Thanks mom. His name's Gilbert."

"Oh, i know! He's so polite! Anyway, i must be going now, ta ta!" And then, with typical Williams grace, she swept off into another room dramatically. Yes, my mom was _THE_ Regina Williams, one of the most famous actresses of all time. What of it?

"C'mon Gil, my rooms up this way." I grabbed his wrist and tugged him up the staircase. My room was at the very end of the hallway with a big maple tree painted on it. Alfred's had an American flag and hamburgers on it. And people are confused who's who? Wow.

As soon as we stepped inside the albino grinned. "Nicce."

I smiled at his expression. I guess my room _WAS_ pretty cool. On one side the Canadian flag adorned the whole wall, on another i had my closet and a book case and TV, the right wall had my desk and drawers, and above my bed there were two hocky sticks crossed with a jersey above them. My bed spread had maple leaves all over it and my pillow had the flag. My whole room was red and white theemed.

"Pretty obsessed, arnt ya Birdie?" At first i grinned, abashed, but then i turned to stare at him. He realized i was staring and blushed. And wow, he looked good doing it. A light pink dusted his cheeks, but as my staring intensified, it turned into a bright red.

"Stop staring!" He grinned a little but directed his blood red eyes down towards his lap, where his hands were twisting his black messenger bag strap. I started laughing.

"Whats with the nickname?" I giggled. Gilbert blushed even more.

"Um, well, i thought it fit you..." It was then when i suddenly realized there was a yellow bird in Gilbert's hair. He noticed me watching it with a stupified expression and pulled it down.

"Oh, you havnt met Gilbird yet, how unawesome of me. This is the mighty Gilbird, Mattie! And Gilbird, this is the awesome Mattie! He's my awesome new friend." It was my turn to look at the floor, embarassingly esctatic that Gil had called me his 'awesome new friend'. I bit my lip hard to keep myself from wooping with joy.

It was kinda sad, but right now, almost alone in my bed room, i sorta wanted to break down and cry, because for the first time ever, i had a friend. A person i could depend on. A person who would always stand by me, someone who would _ALWAYS_ be there when i needed them. I was smiling so hard it hurt my face and i could feel tears begin to form.

Suddenly, someones finger was pushing up my chin. I blinked furiously behind my glasses, not wanting Gilbert to see my eyes, but i stopped when i realized how unnervingly close he was.

"Whats wrong Birdie? Did something i say upset you? Cuz if i did, im _really_ sorry!" His voice was pleading, endearing, adorable like a childs. It was a voice you cant help but answer to. A voice that could get you to do anything it wanted you to do.

"Non, I just, well, i've never had friends before." I smiled meekly at him. He looked taken back, but smiled even more brightly at me.

"Well, dont worry, cause im gonna be the most awesome friend ever! And i'll always be there for you Mattie!" And before he knew what i was doing, hell, before I knew what i was doing, my arms were wrapped around his muscled torso and we were falling to the floor from my over enthusiastic hug.

For a second we just sat there, me practically sitting ontop of him, on my soft red carpet. And then we burst out laughing.

I leaned my head against Gilbert's chest, where i could feel his laughter rumbling inside of him. It was comforting. Almost like a thunderstorm, but gentler, calmer...

"Matthew. Can i talk to you for a moment?" A cold, familiar voice made me stop laughing immediatly.

I got up slowly.

"Sure Dad."

_(I would end it here, but i'm not THAT evil...)_

I stepped out of my room with my blank faced dad.

Yes. My horribly handsome, cold, calculating dad, who possitively DESPISED gay or lesbian people. And he wasnt even Catholic, so he had no reason to be so.

"Yes...?" I looked up into his blue eyes. The very same blue eyes Alfred had, but darker, without a happy sparkle that seemed ever present in my brother's.

"I want you to be careful." I was confused. What did he mean? But he wasnt finished yet.

"I dont want you to end up gay like your stupid brother." My dad's face scrunched up in discust when he said 'gay'. I glared at him.

"Dont you dare fall if love with that albino boy. He's a dumb idiot, by the looks of it, and a punk at that." Now dear people, i am normally meek and calm and quiet, and i tried to be this time, but i couldnt hold back my anger. So i let it all out.

"Dont you dare say one more word about my brother OR Gilbert! They're both better than you, dad, and i hope i turn out gay! I like Alfred as he is and you should too! Just shut up! So what if i'm gay! I've got news for you dad!_ I DONT WAKE UP EVERY MORNING JUST TO IMPRESS YOU_. So stop acting like i should!"

I stepped back into my room and slammed my door shut. Right. In. My. Dad's. Face.

I'm screwed.

I turned to say something to Gilbert, to apologize for my dad's and I's behavior, but he was no where to be found. I looked around until i noticed my bathroom door open a crack. I walked across to it. Just as i was reaching to push it open, it swung open and something collided with me. I opened my eyes to find bright red one's looking right into mine. They had a cocky look in them, self assured, if you will.

"Sorry Birdie. Didnt see ya there." I felt Gil's body press against mine. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod what do i do ohmygodohmygod-_

"Birdie! Are you okay Mattie?" I could hear the concern entering Gilbert's voice but i was paying more attention to not hyperventilating than speaking.

"Matthew! Answer me, verdammt!" When i heard those words i snapped out of it and pushed Gil off of me.

"Sorry." I panted. Damnit. "I, well, ugh, nothing." Gilbert noticed my, uh, _condition_, and grinned. He reached up and brushed my hair away from my face. I instantly went from flustered to desperate in a heart beat.

_Please please please please please, if there was a god anywhere, do NOT let Gilbert notice my-_

"Whats this?" I felt a sharp tug against my scalp. He found it. _He found my curl. Im doomed._

"Hey Mattie, why does this curl stand up like that?" I closed my eyes. "I dont know." I said in a tight voice, hoping Gil didnt mess with it-

"Heh. Heh heh." I suddenly felt a tide of pleasure through my body as Gil rubbed my curl.

"Ngh..." I rolled onto my side and curled into a fetal position. _Oh god, PLEASE do not let that happen to me with HIM watching..._

"Woah! Whats up with you Birdie?" I was relieved when he stopped messing with it. I rocked into a sitting position immediatly, blushing 'as red as a tomato', as Antonio would put it.

"Nothing." I knew i was being curt, and rude, but i disliked it _IMMENSELY_ when people messed with my curl. No matter if it was an incredibly hot, adorable, handsome albino who was staring at me with look that made me want to kiss him then and there, and just let him know how i felt about him-

"Ohh... Its that kinda thing, isnt it? Like, your, i dunno, sweet spot thingy?" What?! How'd he know? Was i being _that_ obvious?

"Dont worry, i have one too. Its okay." I raised my eyebrow. "Really? You do? I dont believe it." I knew exactly how i could get revenge on him.

"Totally! Its really unawesome, but ive accepted it." Gilbert nodded knowingly.

"I still dont believe you. Prove it!" I had him cornered, i knew it. But why was he smirking then? And why was he turning around? And pulling down the back of the collar of his shirt?

"If you want prove, just kiss the part where my neck bone and spine meet." I eyed the bone potruding from his neck more than the others. If i didnt, he'd call me a coward, and if i did, i'd prove him wrong and embarass him. There was really only one thing i could do, you know?

Looking back on it, i _REALLY_ should'nt have. But i did.

I leaned forward on my knees and gently nipped the indicated spot with my teeth. Again, looking back on it, it was incredibly weird. Every time i think about it I blush insanely. And i have good reason to! Gilbert immediatly groaned quietly and dropped his head into his hands. When i nipped harder he squirmed slightly and scooted away from me.

"God Mattie..." When he finally turned to face me his face was only a light pink while mine was a scorching red. "I souldnt have done that..." I muttered, turning away from him. To be honest, hearing Gilbert groan like that was really turning on. _OH MY GOD, i sound like my brother!_

"Hey Birdie, hey hey Birdie, hey Birdie! Dont ignore me! Thats so unawesome!" I refused to look at Gilbert though, i was way to embarassed...

"Fine. I'll just make you look at me." I was actually pretty frightened when he said that. Of course, i grew terrified when I felt his hands on my side.

"Wha- What are you doing, eh?" I squirmed as he began tickling me. But i still refused to look at him. "You know..." I shivered when i felt his warm breath against my ear and neck. "Your accent is really cute."

I turned to stare at him now, eyes wide, mouth in a little o-shape, blush furiously adorning my cheeks again. I didnt even notice i was now sitting on Gil's lap. He laughed racousely now.

"Hey! I got you to look at the awesome me!" As soon as he said it i stopped blushing and looked down at my hands, blinking furiously to dispell the tears in my eyes. So he was just messing around? This was all a little game to him?

"Ah, fuck, did i make you cry?"

_Yes, yes you did Gil... You dont know it but you've made me cry so many nights i'm surprised the town isnt flooded yet..._

"Oh wow Mattie, oh Birdie, i'm so sorry!" Gil seemed genually guilty and stressed about what he had done. I suppose i was acting on impulse, stressed and guilty as well, when i turned and buried my face in Gil's hard chest. I could also feel every bone as well. I splayed my fingers against the albino's ribs and comforted myself with the gentle movement of them.

When i had convinced myself i wouldnt start sobbing i pulled myself from my friends chest. I looked down, still humiliated, and grew even more embarassed when i realized i was straddling Gil.

_Crap. What have i gotten myself into?_

**~(A/N)~**

**SO LONG. Anyway, translations.**

**Verdamnit- damnit (in German. I think thats what it means. *shrugs*)**

**Heh heh. I had to add those little sweet spots in there... I could resist...**

**Lol. And Regina Williams seems like an airhead.**

**But shes not.**

**Cause shes not... An airhead.**

**Lol wow. This chapter was long. I'm gonna go get some food now...**

**Canada&Prussia: Bai!**


	4. The Scars

**Yeah! Chapta 4! XD heh heh. dont worry im still working on my denmark story... and i will have correct grammar and such. in this story and others.**

**Warning: even more swearing and mentions of child abuse and junk... Also some self harm thoughts and a little bit of suicidal thoughts. I think. Heh heh.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

~Chapter Four~ Almost Forgotten Memories

"Birdie. Birdie! I know your distracted by my awesome five meters, but can you, like, speak?" I'm ashamed to say, but once i again i was shocked into looking at him.

"Your... your what?" I stared as the albino smirked.

"My... ah... five meters." Gil winked at me suggestively and i blushed deeply, finally realizing what he meant.

"Your weird." I mumbled as i (futiley) banged my fist against Gil's chest. To my surprise, though (again, this guy keeps surprising me!), Gilbert winced and placed his hand over the spot i hit.

"Yeah... Mattie... Could you not hit me?" The Prussian's voice sounded strained; almost breaking. I could be considered cruel for this but i had to find out why. I hit his chest again hoping for an explanation.

Instead i got shoved off my first friend's lap and had- my own, i might add- a bathroom door slammed shut in my face. I didnt here a lock click; mainly because I didnt have one. My family didnt really believe in privacy. I waited a few seconds then pulled myself to my feet and crept to the door. Through it i heard muttering.

Who could Gil be talking to? Himself? I know he's slightly insane (to have an ego his size he'd HAVE to be insane) but i didnt think he was THAT insane. Normally i'm a very considerate person, but now i had to figure out what was happening. Everything about this boy- it simply captivated me. His red eyes, his white skin, his silver hair- it was intriguing. And all these problems were even more interesting.

I nudged the door open minutely; it was just enough to see Gilbert. He had his T-shirt pulled up so i could see every sculpted line of his body. He was muscled, and thin, defenitely not scrwany or weak. He was perfect.

Except for the scars. There were scars and bruises and cuts, everywhere. All over his flat- and _very_ well muscled stomach- up onto his upper chest and probably onto his shoulders. My mouth was most likely hanging open in a very undignified way at the sight of his pearly skin and the blush colored scars. I cleared my throat and stepped into the room, closing the door behind me.

Gilbert spun to face me with wide eyes. A blush was adorning his cheeks like lights on a Christmas tree. "I, uh, its not, you don't..." This was the first time i had ever heard Gil stutter. I stepped forward slowly, warily, like one would approach an injured and wild animal. The albino stepped back, hand still holding his T-shirt up. I followed him with my hand up. Almost immediatly he was backed into the corner between the shower and the toilet.

I continued advancing until my hand was pressed against his stomach and our faces were an inch apart. I couldnt help but notice he smelled like chocolate, clovers, and rain, and milk.* I ran my hand across the multiple scars on his stomach. My hand followed one particularily gruesome cut up under his shirt. My hand stayed there, resting, on his collarbone. I could feel his heartbeat fluttering desperately fast. Like a humming bird.

"Gil... What's happened to you?" My violet eyes looked right into Gilbert's scarlet ones. Tiny tears were sparkling there, growing in the corners of his eyes, budding like apple blossoms.

He swallowed thickly. I couldnt believe i had discovered so much about him in such a short amount of time...

"My Dad... When he's drunk..." I had to lean close to hear him. Which was odd, as i was usually the quiet one, and he was the boisterious and obnoxiously funny jokester.

"What does he do to you?" I coaxed him gently. I wanted to help him desperately, i really did.

"I make trouble to keep him from hurting Ludwig." I had heard of love for siblings going deep, but this was deeper. Gilbert was allowing himself to be hurt, again and again, to keep his brother from being targeted?

"Sometimes he hurts Ludwig anyway, but mostly me. He... he hits me, and whips me, and shoves me down stairs... And throws bottles at me." I nearly threw up. His father did this to him, and he kept quiet? Gilbert slowly lowered his head down onto my shoulder and rested it there. I let him.

I also had to figure out a way to help him. I couldnt let him continue on with this abuse. It was horrible.

"Hey, Birdie... Could you not tell anyone about this?" Gil looked fearfully down at me, having previously lifted his head up. I hesitated, chewing my lip.

"I will stand up for myself, i promise. But... just not yet. Kay? Bitte?" He looked pleadingly at me. I finally sighed and nodded my head. He squealed (in a manly way, of course) and grabbed me. I wasnt prepared when he started swinging me, but i wasnt surprised when he slipped and landed in the bath tub. I was stuck right between his legs, my thighs pressed against the top of the side of the tub, my hands on either side of Gilbert. He legs were hooked over the edge of the side.

I looked nervously into his blood red eyes. They looked right back into mine. They appeared to have a purplish hue to them, a truer purple than mine. My eyes were simply a blue mixed with violet. His appeared to have actualy purple. Could they be reflecting mine?

I hadnt realized i was leaning closer and closer until i felt his quick breath on my lips. We were barely an inch apart. Was his vision affected by his albinism? Was it harder for him to see? Could he see me, the evident want in my eyes? Because i thought i could see some in his beautiful, unique eyes. No. It must be the reflection of mine. But maybe... maybe...

No. Gilbert was part of the Bad Touch Trio! The three most popular boys at school, he couldnt be gay, he had never shown any signs before. Antonio was gay (everyone knew that) and no one knew exactly what gender Francis liked (he hit on everything that moved. And some things that didnt), so I had always assumed Gilbert was the straight one.

_Maybe i was wrong..._

_This was wrong..._

_I couldnt do this..._

I pulled up sharply and took a few breaths. Then i offered Gilbert a small smile. He grinned widely back. Wow, I didnt realize it before, but Gilbert had sharper teeth than most people. Hmmm.

"C'mon." I said quietly, pulling myself up with the shower curtain rack. "Um, Birdie, you shouldnt pull on-" The rack suddenly gave way and i nearly crashed back into Gil. I caught myself at the last moment, but my heart was still racing.

"Maple..." This time i only used the side and helped to pull Gilbert out. "Sooo..." I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. The air felt awkward. "Wanna watch a movie?" I suggested, my blonde eyebrows peeking up. Apparently i looked amusing, because Gil laughed and pushed my glasses up. I scowled and swatted his hand away, but eventually let it melt into a grin.

It was so easy to be myself around Gilbert.

"That sounds_ awesome_." He looked serious. "And i dont say that everyday."

I simply laughed.

**~(A/N)~**

***Heh heh. I had to. Thats how i smell.**

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

***hides behind Denmark and Sweden***

**I was puking earlier...**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it!**


	5. Movies, Kisses, and Pancakes

**Okay. I've never seen Sinister, so... Eh. Shrug shrug. Oh yeah, thats the movie that Gil and Mattie decided to watch. Al had it just cuz he did...**

**Oh yeah. READ THIS~! BELOW~!**

**Tell other people about this story. And REVIEW. Tell me if i should have Alfred stay with Arthur or them break up and Al start dating Kiku and Arthur date Francis or what.**

**Danke~! (Keep reading)**

**Now... The reason i havnt updated is because ive been depressed lately. I'm an insomniac, as some of you may know, and therefore i hallucinate. Quite frequently. And seeing as i recently began taking medication for my hyperactivity (which isnt working) and also for my depression, i cant take anything for them. So i am struggling to even survive school. Its really hard to take a science test when it appears the desk next to you is on fire.**

**Anyway, i'm here now, so no need to fear! I'll try to update every Thursday. If i dont, then that means i cant read any book until i've added another chapter. Which will be painful, seeing as i recently got Circe de Frece or however you spell it...**

**Okay, now enjoy this!**

**~Chapter Five~ Movies, Kisses, and Pancakes**

We were going to watch Sinister. I dont know how Gil talked me into it, but we were going to watch it. Of course it was a horror movie...

"Okay. Popcorn?" Gilbert glanced over at me.

"Check." I lfted two bags.

"Alright... Drinks?" He looked down at the list.

"Check." I gestured at the array of soda's and other soft drinks.

"Blankets and several very soft, very girly pillows?" I giggled and threw a 'girly' pillow at him. He laughed and deflected it with his list.

"Okay, okay. Lets watch this awesome movie!" The albino tossed the list onto the floor and leapt up onto the bed with me. I almost started laughing again at how childish Gil was. He was bouncing around, almost knocking the popcorn over, blabbering about how awesome the movie would be. I rolled my eyes, but a small smile graced my lips and i pressed play.

**-_(Epic Line Break)_-**

_About halfway into the movie I was clutching Gil in fear. I dont think he really minded though..._

_Anyway, the movie was one of the most terrifying i had ever seen. I mean... seriously, "once you have seen him, you cannot unsee him" or whatever the maple it said. I honestly am going to strangle Gil once the movie was over._

_I sneakily (like a sneaky lil ninja lol) peered up at his face. All the lights were out except for the TV and it cast strange shadows over his figures._

_But the one thing that remained dominant was his eyes. They really were beautiful, i didnt know why people would tease him about them._

_His eyes were set in an incredibly pale face (wow, i mean, he's albino, go figure!) with a straight nose and nice looking cheek bones. His lips were plump and medium sized, but i knew when he smiled they stretched out into a 'trout smile'._

_He had teeth a little sharper than a normal human's and i knew his eyesight was worse. Its not like i looked these things up on my laptop, no way, i totally didnt look up stuff on albino's just because Gil was one!..._

_Okay, i admit it, i did look stuff up. I just couldnt help myself! I wanted to know more about him... Not in a creepy, stalkerish way, of course... Of course-_

"Mattie! Oh my fucking god!" I nearly jumped a mile when Gil screamed my name. My glasses flew off the end of my nose, too!

"Gil, holy maple, whats wrong?!" Even when i was trying to shout my voice was quiet. "Mattie, oh my god! Oh my god! Turn off the TV! NOW!" I couldnt see anything so i just ran my hands over the covers until i finally located the remote. I just pressed randomn buttons until it finally shut off the television and we were washed in blessed darkness.

"Heh... That movie was not as awesome as i thought..." I rolled my eyes (again) as Gilbert tried to cover up the fact he was screaming like a little girl. But i was never one to tease, so i simply smiled and shrugged the covers over me. Trying to be discreet, i wriggled a little closer to the Prussian's immense heat source...

"What are you doing?" Apparently i hadnt gone unnoticed. "I know everyone should want to get closer to my awesomeness... But i never pegged you as one." I blushed heavily and hid my face under my arm, even though Gilbert couldnt see it through the darkness.

"You're just really, really warm..." I muttered. I could feel slight vibrations as Gilbert laughed his hoarse laugh.

"Kesesese, in that case, cuddle away!" He even went so far as to wrap his arms around me and hug me closer. I could feel my face begin to burn, but i let myself indulge, and rested my head under his chin. It was incredibly comfortable.

_And that is, you could say, when i realized we fit perfectly together._

"I'm really glad you came over." I whispered. I didnt know he was still awake.

"I'm glad i did too. Tonight was awesome." I chuckled a little and let my eyes slide shut. But i didnt sleep. Like Gil said, this night was perfect. I got to spend time with one of my favorite people. Heck, probably my favorite person, and he seemed to enjoy spending time with me. This couldnt get any better...

_Unless Gilbert kissed me, of course._

_Maple! Why did i think that?! Now i'll be thinking about it all night and all day and all the time and... and... Maple._

_Maple syrup._

_Think of the maple syrup Mattie. It will save you._

_Maple. Syrup. And pancakes. PANCAKES!_

"Hey Gil, you like pancakes, right?"

"Um... I've never...really... had pancakes before."

"GET OUT OF MY BED NOW."

**~(A/N)~**

**Oh, i couldnt resist.**

**Some real fluffidy fluff shit goin' on there.**

**Anyway, i'll try to update next by Thursday. This was really just a filler chapter. I'll start again with the boy's at breakfast with Gil trying Mattie's famous Pancakes, and then they go to school.**

******I dunno where after that~**

**Oh yeah, the title of this chapter... You thought they'd kiss? Nuh uh. Naughty naughty. Go sit in the corner! Lol jk...**

**Stay tuned ;)**


	6. Pancakes and Epicly Failing Pass-outs

**Fuck... I feel like a bitch. This is the most suckish chapter i've ever written in the history of sucky chapters i've written.**

**Don't worry, it'll be helluvah lot better next week. I'm dealing with writers block. :(**

**Btw, churros are DELISH. Ever get a chance to eat em? Eat em.**

**Anywhosees~ Its Thursday or late Wednesday night, so you know what that means!**

**BEAKERS AND SINKS UPDATE~!**

**Wooh hooh! T^T**

**Alright, lets do this thang. ;)**

**~Chapter Six~**

**Pancakes and Epicly Failing ****Pass-outs**

"Okay, here you go!" Matthew set the pancakes down on the table with a flourish. He was shy about many things, but when it came to pancakes (and hockey) he was as flamboyant as his brother.

The albino sitting in front of him scrutinized the delicious breakfast foods carefully. His ruby eyes glittered in interest as the smells began to register. Matthew offered a jug of maple syrup to the Prussian, because to him, pancakes weren't right without it.

Gilbert shrugged and dumped maple syrup onto the stack of five. He hesitantly cut up the pieces, stabbed one with his fork, swabbed it in syrup, and delicately set it down in his mouth. Mattie waited a few seconds...

_Five... Four... Three-_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THESE ARE DELICIOUS~! HEILIGE SCHEI E MATTIE YOU'RE A FUCKING GENIUS! I LOVE THESE, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE THESE!" Matthew blushed at Gilbert's exuberant shouts. He smiled awkwardly.

"Dear god, these are awesome! Birdie, you are one of the most awesome people that have ever been graced with my awesomeness!" Gilbert leaned over and pecked Matthew's cheek before returning to his seat and shoveling the pancakes back into his mouth.* Matthew froze, a blush spreading across his face insanely fast. He opened and closed his mouth several times, attempting to respond, but eventually gave up and just closed his mouth.

After several refills and Gil exclaiming how awesome Mattie and the foods were, the two teens finally were able to go up to Matthew's room and change. Matthew showered first, then Gilbert. Alfred had probably already showered.

Gil had packed some of his usual clothes. This time they were purple skinny jeans, black converse, a Creature Feature T-shirt, and a long sleeved undershirt.

"Bundle up Birdie~! It's cold out there." To prove his point Gilbert slid a thick, warm fleece on. Mattie shrugged and smiled. He liked cold weather. The blonde turned his back to don simple black skinny jeans, a red and white T-shirt, and a pair of blue converse. (They already had boxers on so... What the heck? Lol)

When they were finally ready they went down the hall intime to catch Alfred and demand a ride. The bespecalled teen sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically but let them in his warm truck with a smile. Arthur was already sitting in the passenger seat.

"Okay everyone, hop in the hero mobile! And lets get this show on the road, school starts in 10 minutes~!" Both Mattie and Gil glanced at the dashboard clock to see that, yes, it was 7:49. They quickly bundled into the backseat.

"Sorry we couldn't walk or something." Matthew whispered to Gilbert. The albino turned to him with a confused smile.

"How did you know i liked to walk to school?" Matthew blushed furiously and muttered something about 'hearing it from Francis'. Gilbert laughed rauciously in his hoarse way.

"Kesesese~ Whatever you say, Birdie! Kesesese~" The ruby eyed teen eventually calmed down and the car was filled with an almost awkward air for the rest of the ride. Of course, they couldn't really hold a conversation when Alfred was going fast enough to peel the skin off their faces.

**-_(Epic Line Break)_-**

A slightly rusted, but still in good shape red truck pulled into the school parking lot with two minutes left before the bell rang. Out of that truck spilled one British blonde shouting obscenities, one American blonde laughing like a maniac, one Canadian blonde trying not to throw up, and an albino Prussian who simply collapsed on the ground once he lost the support of the door.

"You bloody idiot!" Arthur shouted, grabbing his bag from the seat and slamming the door shut. "You could have gotten us killed, wanker!" Alfred ran around the car, still laughing maniacally.

"But i didn't, so chill! We still have time-"

"Shut up! Alfred F. Jones, Gilbert Beilshmidt is lying unmoving on the ground! You DEFINETELY killed him!" Matthew sighed as the couple bickered. He was already bent over the prone albino, gently rocking his shoulder to try to get him up. When he didn't move Mattie tried to stay calm, but of course when its an infinite crush lying unconcious you tend to worry.

"Arthur, Alfred, i think he's hurt, come help me!" The two immediatly stopped talking and looked around.

"Oh my god, it's a ghost! Holy crap!*" Arthur whipped his head around, ignoring Alfred's horified yelps. Matthew sighed again, this time feeling almost... depressed. Of course they couldn't see him. But he pushed his glasses up his nose in a determined way and grabbed under Gilbert's to hoist him up. The thing that most likely caught the other two's attention were his grunts. Let's face it everyone; Matthew is a small, lithe teen, who was most likely underweight *coughheiscough* and is only strong on the hockey rink.

Gilbert was not big, either. He was also slim, more on the lanky side, and muscled. He defenitely was underweight though, and even with these factors, Matthew wouldn't be able to carry him all the way to the nurse's office.

"Mattie dude, we were looking for you!" Alfred ran over to his brother.

_No you weren't..._ He thought angrily.

"Oh yeah, Gilbert passed out! Don't worry, the hero will help him!" Alfred pulled him out of Matthew's protesting arms.

"No, no he's fine, we just need to get him to the nurse! Alfred, seriously stop-" Matthew attempted to grab his friend but his brother pulled him away.

"Mattie, i got this!" The over zealous blonde grabbed a water bottle from his bag and unscrewed in rapidly. Matthew, in a flash, knew what Alfred was going to do.

"No! Alfred, he'll get sick-" But it was too late. Alfred had already dumped it all over the Prussian's face. For a few seconds it was silent. Then Arthur stepped up next to his boyfriend.

"You bloody git. I bet he's drowning." Alfred's eyes widened and he was about to flip Gilbert over when he suddenly began coughing violently. He was finally set down on the pavement while Matthew and the other two leaned over him.

Gilbert's red eyes slowly flickered open. He gradually stopped coughing and just sat there, looking small and pitiful with his hair soaked down and shivering. Arthur was, surprisingly and yet unsurprisingly, the first to come to his senses. He grabbed Gilbert's arm and pulled him up, showing lots of strength for such a small man. Then he (quite ungently) began dragging the cold teen to the building.

Apparently they had missed the bell. Shocker.

When they entered the nurses office, some lady named Ms Hastings greeted them and led Gilbert over to a small bed for him to sit on. The others got uncomfortable chairs. She didn't question why all of them were there, she didn't even comment on how late they were. She simply gave Gilbert a new jacket and a towel and asked him what happened.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Maybe he was constantly at the nurses office.

"This idiot over here," He gestured at Alfred, "Drove like a maniac over here and i hit my head and blacked out." He shrugged as he began drying his hair. "The unawesomeness of his driving skills is killing me..." He muttered afterward, but the nurse didn't respond. Meanwhile Alfred was looking pretty sheepish and guilty.

Ms Hastings pulled out a sheet of paper and looked it over.

"Alright Gilbert, i'm just gonna ask you a couple questions. Answer them honestly." The albino grinned cockily and nodded.

"Have you expeirnced any head aches after your incident?" Gilbert frowned and nodded.

"Any dizziness? Fatigue? Nausea?"

"Yes, um, not really, and a little bit." The brunette scribbled a few things down then pulled out a penlight.

"All i'm doing here Gilbert, is shining this in your eyes. Okay?" She did so and Gil immediatly shied away. His eyes were half shut and they looked like they were watering.

"I'm sorry, i forgot you were albino and your eyesight is affected... Okay, how about the last test? We'll just skip this one." Ms Hastings scribbled something down on the paper again and set down the penlight. Then she held up one finger.

"Follow my finger with both your eyes, do not move your head." She moved her hand to the right and Gilbert followed it without a problem. But when she moved it to the left he blinked a few times and scowled. He couldn't see it. _Why couldn't he see it?_

Ms Hasting's frowned and wrote down something again before reviewing her sheet. Matthew knew what she was going to say. After all, he lived with Alfred. He had to know health and first aid necessities.

"Gilbert... I'm afraid you may have a mild concussion."

**~(A/N)~**

***Alfred isn't big on swearing. Atleast in my head.**

**Jesus Al, you couldn't even go a day without almost killing a bunch of people!**

**This chapter was so suckish. But in a way... necessary.**

**A little angsty and drama-ish, i suppose.**

**Oh yeah! No one commented on the couple things, so i just decided (when i check, anyway) to do it my way. I have the whole scene planned out, everything will be perfect, and for once maybe America won't be the one pining!**

**Heh heh.**

**Until next time, newbs. T^T**

**LOL JK**

**Oh yeah, anyone catch the PLL (Pretty Little Liars) reference i made in there? Hint: Spencer is my fav character. And she's brunette.**

**...**

**Okay, i just gave the whole thing away... till next time~!**


	7. Apology

**Hey guys. I'm leaving for a trip, so i will not be updating today, next Wednesday, and maybe the one after. Heading to the Dominican Republic, see y'all later~!**

**Terribly sorry!**

**the-pony-wizard **

**#TURTLERAGE**


	8. Reunion

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. DO IT. IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.**

**Okay, now that i have that out of the way, we can move on to the story. Anyway, this is...**

**a Beakers and Sinks update! Wooh hooh! Oh yeah, and the POV is back to Matthew's. Sorry about the messup last chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

**~Chapter Seven~ The Bad Touch Trio Reunited**

Gilbert was quiet. Which astonished me to no end, let me tell you. I had thought- well, actually, i didn't know what i thought. I was surprised that Alfred's absolute _horrid_ driving had actually ended up hurting someone. Especially Gil.

What's he gonna do? I really hope he doesn't strangle Al. I know he's not the brightest star in the sky, but he didn't mean to hurt anyone...

"Good one doc. A person as awesome as me can't get a concussion." Ms. Hastings looked annoyed.

"Look Gilbert. All the tests show that you have a mild concussion, so-"

"Oh well! The awesome me has to go! Come on Birdie~" Gilbert grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the room. I swear, my face was warm enough to cook an egg on it. N-not that i hated having his hand hold mine, so warm, i liked it! But not like th-that! Maple!

"G-gil, what is something really IS the matter? What if you have a brain hemmorage or something?!" I didn't know Gilbert heard me until he turned with his usual cocky smirk in place.

"Cool it Mattie, i'm perf-" I didn't see them coming. One minute we were racing down the hallway, the next we were both on the floor. I sat up slowly, groaning in pain. What the heck just happened?

"Mio dio, that was crazy~!" I was faced with an unfamilar green eyed face. Wait, no, i knew those messy chocolate brown locks!

"Ohonhonhon, Mathieu! It has been a while since we talked, non?" A blonde haired teenager wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Yep. I was right in the middle of a big Bad Touch Trio Reunion.

"Hey Francis. Hey Antonio." I greeted them with my usual small smile. Francis was my cousin and i only knew Antonio though him. And Lovino.

"What the fuck, bastard?" Speaking of the fiery Italian...

"The hell did i say about running down the hallways?" Lovino's sharp hazel eyes practically stabbed Antonio before noticing me.

"Invisible bastard! Didn't see you there. Did tomato bastard run into you?" I shook my head mutely. Of course Lovino would call me 'invisible' bastard. Why not? Why not 'Canadian bastard' or 'maple bastard'?

"Francis, if you wanted to say hello, you should have just tried to grope me as usual." My face started flaming as Gilbert sat up and shoved Francis' legs off him. He rubbed his head, blinking blearily, and my heart stopped. What if Gilbert got a secound concussion?! Was that even possible?!

But then his eyes focused on me and he smiled in a way that my heart skip a beat in a better way.

"You okai Birdie? I know Antonio has a fat ass." I smiled slightly and gently slid my legs out from under the Spaniard, who promptly leapt to his feet and tackled Lovino.

"Oh, mi tomate was worried about me! How Cute~!" Francis hopped to his feet as well and offered me a hand up, his eyes sparkling in an unnerving way.

"May i help you up, amor?" My blush intensified but i took his hand. I didn't notice Gilbert watching on jealously, until he cut in. He slid between me and Francis, who was getting closer, and wrapped an arm around me. At that point, i was pretty sure my whole body was on fire. Actually, maybe i had died, and these guys were my eternal punishment. Great.

"Sorry, Frenchie, but my Birdie's mine. He's too awesome for you." He started pulling me away from the blonde teen and snagged my bag from the floor as we went. He speedwalked, practically dragging me again, until we came to the history room, on the other side of the school. People were staring at us and murmouring that the Prussian ignored.

"Don't hang out with Francis without me." He growled through gritted teeth. I looked at him in shock, noticing the anger bubbling up in his eyes.

"But he's my cousin and your friend!" Gilbert didn't respond. "Gilbert, what's wrong? Did he say something?" When he continued to be silent, scarlett eyes focused on the ground, i snapped. I pulled away from his protective (and muscled) arm and placed my hands on my hips.

"Gilbert Fritz Beilshmidt, you will tell me what's wrong right now, or god so help me, i will castrate you with a hockey stick!" My voice was sharp, just like my mother's when she's mad. Gilbert's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed playfully.

"Who are you and what have you done with quiet, meek little Matthew?" He asked, lips twisting into a smirk. I narrowed my violet eyes and opened my mouth, fully intending to lash him with verbal abuse until he could barely hear, when suddenly something warm and delicious and _amazing_ was on my mouth. My eyes were probably dinner plates at that time, but they slid shut as Gilbert, oh god this was _G__ilbert_ kissed me.

He pressed against me until i was against the wall, his hands holding my wrists above my head. In that deserted hallway, I had my first kiss taken by the very person i had wanted to take it. It was better than i had imagined- it felt perfect, his lips moving against mine, which, i realized, at some point had begun kissing back. His tongue slid against my lower lip, and i instantly opened my mouth, when he suddenly pulled back.

I was panting hard, not realizing how much air i needed until i got it, and Gilbert was breathing hard as well. He looked gorgeous, pink blush, tousled hair, red eyes, and _delicious_ looking lips. I probably looked a mess...

"I have not wanted anyone or anything more than i want you." He whispered, and a blush roared across my face. Red flooded to his as well, as if he couldn't believe he has actually said that. I opened my mouth, struggling to find something to stay, but eventually just closed it. Something died in Gilbert's eyes and he let go of my hands and stepped back.

Desperate thoughts whirled throughout my mind. Gilbert couldn't leave! I lunged forward and grabbed his fleece, which he still hadn't removed, and pressed my lips against his. They tasted like chocolate-  
but that didn't matter, because Gilbert was kissing back!

This kiss was shorter, but we were still equally flushed at the finish of it. I licked my lips hesitantly and looked up at him through my eyelashes, seeing a new emotion flood his eyes. He lifted one hand and gently brushed away some of my hair, resting there for a moment. His eyes met mine and our gaze held.

"Do you wanna..." He cleared his throat. "Do you wanna skip school with me?" His voice was huskier than usual. I nodded slowly, slightly unsure.

"Alright. Meet me at Science room B, kai? Gotta grab something first." He pressed a brisk kiss to my hand and turned and hurried off, steps silent. I stood there for a moment, completely dazed, before remembering what he had asked. I shook my head and grabbed my bag before forcing my legs into taking steps. I had barely taken 10 when the History door whipped opened and a large hand grabbed me and dragged me in.

I brought my elbow forward and tried to shove it into their face, but another hand stopped me.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped assualting a teacher, da?" I froze and turned to look into the History teacher, Mr. Ivan Braginski's, cold purple eyes. I swallowed and shakily nodded. His lip curled in disgust and he pushed me away from him. I narrowly caught myself on a desk.

"The Captain of the hockey team? You're a disgrace." He spat at me, and rage boiled in me. Disgrace? I'll show him disgrace! I pushed myself up, fire burning in my eyes, when he shoved me against the wall and grabbed my jaw painfully.

He turned my head from side to side, much as one would do to examine a dog's head, with a look of contempt and something darker in his eyes.

"We have some things to discuss, don't we? About the Prussian, da?" I looked into his purple eyes and felt dread and fear bubble up in my stomach. Something bad was about to happen.

Something very bad.

**~(A/N)~**

**ERMERHGURD. SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I SUCK.**

**Anyway, things have been kinda rough, so i apologize. I will get more stuff up as soon as i can. Life is kinda jacked up (girl drama, what can i say?) but i will push through.**

**Just please, please, PLEASE remember my life doesn't revolve around FanFiction and i need to keep up with school and sports.**

**Anyway~ Hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite, alert, and such!**

**Mamma ama i suoi piccoli bambini~!**


End file.
